state_college_larpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tribe
After the death of Father Wolf, the first werewolves knew they would need to support of mighty spirit patrons if they were to succeed in carrying on with his work. They sought the support of his oldest and greatest children: the Firstborn. Winning the approval of these god-wolves wasn't easy, but when they had done so, the Firstborn granted them patronage. The Firstborn also laid upon each tribe his or her own spirit ban, a portion of the duty of Father Wolf that tribe members must vow to uphold. New werewolves seeking to join a tribe must pass a test of initiation, proving themselves worthy of such a potent legacy. ---- Blood Talons: Suthar Anzuth Offer no surrender that you would not accept. Patron Totem: Fenris-Ur, Destroyer Wolf Primary Renown: Glory Gift Lists: Inspiration, Rage, Strength The patron spirit of this tribe is the oldest, strongest, and fiercest of Father Wolf's mighty offspring, and his followers seek to follow his example by perfecting themselves as the finest warriors of a warlike people. Mere strength alone will not suffice, but must be married to self-control, tactics, and skill. Cubs who would impress Fenris must demonstrate proof of their prowess; if successful, they receive a ritual scar to bear proudly. ---- Bone Shadows: Hirfathra Hissu Pay each spirit in kind. Patron Totem: Kamduis-Ur, Death Wolf Primary Renown: Wisdom Gift Lists: Death, Insight, Warding Kamduis' hunt encircled the earth, seeing and studying all there was to learn. Her chosen are shamans and ritualists who maintain (or reestablish) proper relations with the spirit courts. They travel farther into the spirit wilds and learn more spirit lore at greater risk to body and mind than any other tribe. Aspiring cubs must prove themselves in the spirit world, whether it be finding an answer to a riddle, or impressing a spirit ally. ---- Hunters in Darkness: Meninna Let no sacred place in your territory be violated. Patron Totem: Hikaon-Ur, Black Wolf Primary Renown: Purity Gift Lists: Elemental, Nature, Stealth Of all Father Wolf's children, Hikaon-Ur was the most at home in the night, swift and silent, the consummate hidden predator and guardian. The Meninna are in tune with their (usually wilderness) territory, where they stalk, warn, and slay any who threaten to disturb it. Prospective members must display the same skill at tracking and knowledge of local territory to impress Black Wolf. ---- Iron Masters: Farsil Luhal Honor your territory in all things. Patron Totem: Sagrim-Ur, Red Wolf Primary Renown: Cunning Gift Lists: Knowledge, Shaping, Technology The ever-inquisitive Sagrim was charged by the dying Father Wolf to mark the changes in the world, and has passed this commandment to his followers. Tribe members take the best inquisitive and resourceful humanity has to offer and apply it to the betterment of their urban territories. Cubs are expected to "cheat" during their initiations, defeating overwhelming odds with unconventional solutions. ---- Storm Lords: Iminir Allow no one to witness or to tend your weakness. Patron Totem: Skolis-Ur, Winter Wolf Primary Renown: Honor Gift Lists: Dominance, Evasion, Weather Following the death of Father Wolf, Skolis vowed to conceal his own sorrow, so as to lead his siblings in a manner worthy of his father. He demands that same fortitude, courage, and leadership from his tribe. To impress this cold patron, cubs must pass a test of endurance and survival designed to weed out the weak, undedicated, or unworthy, while instilling confidence and self-worth in those who pass. ---- Ghost Wolves: Thihirtha Numea Not all werewolves are willing to shoulder the burden and blessing of a Firstborn totem. Such werewolves remain tribeless, regarded with scorn or pity by the rest of the Uratha, and refusing to embrace Forsaken society. At best, they make uneasy allies for the Tribes of the Moon, although there are no prohibitions against such. At least they make better neighbors than... ---- The Pure Tribes: Anshega The Firstborn totems of the Pure Tribes turned their back on those werewolves who sought to take up Urfarah's mantle, and instead gave their patronage to those who swore vengeance upon the slayers of Father Wolf. The Fire Touched, or Izidakh, follow Rabid Wolf; the Ivory Claws (Tzuumfin,) Silver Wolf; and the Predator Kings (Ninna Farakh,) Dire Wolf. All are the deadly and implacable enemies of the Forsaken. NPC only without special arrangements.